swsefandomcom-20200215-history
The Luka Sene
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Connection to The Force is far more common among Miralukans than other Species. Miralukans also rely on The Force more than any other Species because they depend on The Force to sense their surroundings in lieu of their lost eyesight. Thus, Miralukans do not regard being with The Force as seers or mystics, and mystically based Force Traditions have few supporters in Miralukan society. However, some Miralukans do present an increased aptitude with the sense-based aspects of The Force. Once identified, Miralukan educators and leaders encourage such individual to join The Luka Sense, a formal organization, with meditation and education chambers in most cities on their homeworld. The Luka Sene concentrates first and foremost on developing the powers of their membership, particularly sense-related powers. Luka Sene is academic in atmosphere and and culture. Mysticism is still present, but used by most members as a basis for more practical application of Force Powers. Offworlders regard The Luka Sene as a university for Force-users, a place where classes and education take place, but not a tradition that dominates an attendee's personal life to the degree seen in Jedi, Sith, or other Force Traditions. Members of the Luka Sene participate in all aspects of society and all fields. Most have only small degrees of increased sensitivity, which they use to improve their own lives, careers, and Miralukan society. Those more gifted in The Force might become Administrators, Masters, or Mentors in the Luka Sene organization. A few eventually leave to join the Jedi order. It is uncommon to encounter a Luka Sene member off their homeworld, but some travel to meet the Jedi order, or at the uncommon request of an off-world family seeking advice on a talented child. The Luka Sene provides guidance to protect Miralukans from falling prey to The Dark Side. Miralukans' inherent sensing abilities are not normally regarded as a threat, but they can still provide a path to The Dark Side, especially in the talented individuals targeted for Luka Sene training. Some Miralukans seek to develop powers contrary to the Luka Sene's emphasis on The Light Side and practical sides of The Force. When a Miralukan is suspected of falling to The Dark Side, a Luka Sene team called the Sene Seekers might search him or her out to alter the individual's path. If redemption is hopeless, these teams are accompanied by security personnel to help capture or eliminate the dark sider. Members of The Luka Sene Force Tradition can select Talents from the Luka Sene Talent Tree. Membership Any Miraluka who has the Force Sensitivity Feat can become a member of The Luka Sene by being accepted as an apprentice by a Force Adept or Force Disciple who is already a member of this Force Tradition. Additionally, any Miraluka who has the Force Sensitivity Feat and is living on Alpheridies can be a member of The Luka Sene. Luka Sene Heroic Units See also: Heroic Units The Dark Times See also: The Dark Times Luka Sene Nonheroic Units See also: Nonheroic Units Category:Affiliations